Kolase
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Fanfic Collaboration] Ini adalah kolase. Tentang mereka dan cinta yang diberikannya. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV. Cover by Cinnynese]
1. Part 1

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **Proudly Present** by **Authors** and **Authoresses of KookV Shipper**

 **Cover** by **Cinnynese**

 **.**

 **"Kolase"**

 **Features :** 9 drabbles, collaboration, prompt **"** Tahun Kabisat **"**

 **Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part** 1 **of** 2

 **[** _Ini adalah kolase. Tentang mereka dan cinta yang diberikannya_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Aki Jei**

 **Prompt : Langka**

 **"Precious"**

 **.**

"YA! PARK JIMIN SIALAN. JANGAN—"

"JUNGKOOK! Taehyung menyukaimu!"

Dua suara yang berbeda. Demi tuhan! Baru kali ini dia bisa fokus pada suara lain dan mengabaikan alunan merdu dari yang tercinta.

 _Apa tadi?_

Jungkook menatap seorang Jmin tepat di bola mata. Entah sejak kapan makhluk berisik itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

Menghela nafas. "Taehyung, makhluk langka berkepridian an—"

"JUNGKOOK! JANGAN DENGARK—ugh!"

BRUK!

Sejak awal menuntut penjelasan dari Jimin, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan suara langkah kaki cepat-cepat yang berasal dari dapur. Lalu mendengar teriakan keras dan-BRUK, suara benda jatuh.

 _Dasar ceroboh, gegabah_ _—_ percuma mendumal, berada di hadapan Taehyung lebih baik saat ini.

"Jadi benar kau menyukaiku, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook pada makhluk langka berkepribadian aneh-kata Jimin, _yang manis dan menggemaskan—_ tambah Jungkook _._ _Precious boy_ Kim Taehyung. Perlu diingat, yang sulit dicari itulah, yang berharga. Benar?

"Ugh! Kakiku terkilir… "

"Jangan mengalihan pembicaraan, Tae-Hyung. _"_ Lidak Jngkook gatal. Haruskah _hyung?_

"Jangan dibantu, aku bisa sendiri, OK?"

Decakan malas keluar. Diperintah seperti apapun juga, dia tidak akan menurut. Ck, bahkan dengan mudah ia membawa makhluk kurus kesayangan itu ke sofa dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya. Terimakasih pada otot lengannya yang sempurna.

"Wajahmu memerah, itu karena menahan sakit, atau ucapan Jimin—"

"HYUNG. Pakai _Hyung_ , _dongsaeng_." Itu suara pemilik yang namanya disebut Jungkook tadi.

Abaikan.

"Heum?" Jungkook menuntut.

"Sial, kenapa sakit sekali..." Melalui ekor mata, Jungkook melihat kaki yang menggantung di samping sedang diputar-putar.

Tubuh kurus itu ia tahan ketika hendak membungkuk, mungkin mau memeriksa kakinya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, dan aku akan mengobati kakimu, Tae-Hyung."

"Sudah kukatan—"

"Cukup respon ucapanku dan abaikan yang lain." Jemari kokohnya langsung pindah ke pipi kanan Taehyung. Menahan agar tidak menoleh ke arah Park Jimin.

"Kalau aku memang menyukaimu?" Kedengarannya ragu sekali. Jungkook senang saat seperti ini. Taehyung tampak _kecil_ dihadapannya.

Bibir tebal menggoda itu ia kecup sekilas. Itu bukan yang pertama, omong-omong.

Dengan senyum dewasa. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Jungkook tidak pernah membuat _planning_ pernyataan cinta sesederhana ini. Sungguh! Ini seperti pernyataan cinta tanpa ekuitas. Seolah-olah hanya meneruskan ulah Jimin Hyung tadi. _Hyung?_ Jimin akan senang jika mendengarnya.

Jungkook menatap mata teduh yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan khas orang salah tingkah.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti ketika mengingat julukan untuk Taehyung yang tidak jauh dari kata _aneh_ dan _langka._

 _Kim Taehyung, makhluk langka berkepribadian aneh_

 _—yang manis dan menggemaskan._

Tidak buruk, _kok..._

"Kurasa apa yang ada padamu sangat sulit kutemukan pada orang lain. _Hyung_ , kau sangat langka …"

"Ada bahasa yang lebih halus, Jungkook."

Gigi kelinci itu terlihat ketika sang pemilik terkekeh.

"Baiklah… _Hyung_ , kau sangat berharga ..."

"Saking berharganya makhluk langkamu itu, kau menjadikannya sebagai kekasih di hari yang sangat langka. Demi tuhan! Aku akan selalu menertawakan kalian yang hanya bisa merayakan hari jadi selama empat tahun sekali. Miris sekali …"

Barulah eksistensi seorang Park Jimin mendapat reaksi dari mereka yang hampir berciuman.

"Jungkook ayo putus—AW KAKIKUUU!"

Sepertinya kedua pipi Taehyung minta dicubit.

"Bahkan kita belum jadian, sayaaaang."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Cinnynese**

 **Prompt : Huruf Kanji**

 **"Tsume"**

 **.**

"Apa ini semacam logo? Bentuknya seperti _brand_ MONSTER,"

Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya lalu menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Huh?"

Taehyung mendecak sebal. Ia meluruskan lengan kanannya ke depan, sehingga bandul pada gelang perak yang dipakainya menggantung—terlihat sepenuhnya.

Itu gelang pemberian Jungkook saat ulang tahun Taehyung beberapa bulan lalu.

Jungkook mengerjap sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Itu huruf kanji," mulainya singkat lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada laporan di depannya. Gerutuan kecil terdengar, Jungkook memang sudah pusing harus menyelesaikan bab pendataan yang isinya lebih banyak dari bab lain.

Melihat respon kekasihnya yang tak acuh, Taehyung mendengus keras. " Jungkook. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang?"

Terdengar suara _keyboard_ ditekan berkali-kali, tapi pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu tahu Jungkook mendengarkannya.

"Huruf Kanji yang kau lihat itu _tsume_ (爪). Bentuknya seperti cakar, kan?"

Taehyung mengecek kembali ukiran di bandulnya lalu bergumam setuju.

"Uh, kau tahu aku tidak pandai dalam masalah romantisme seperti ini." Gumam Jungkook agak ragu, pola ketikannya mulai tidak beraturan.

Satu tekanan di tombol _enter_ seperti final, sebelum ia benar-benar terdiam.

"Aku mencari di _google_." Mendengar hal itu pemuda yang lebih tua itu menahan tawanya. Ia terpaksa berhenti ketika Jungkook menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang ' _seperti burung yang mempunyai cakar untuk bertengger kokoh di ranting'_."

Alis Taehyung bertaut tidak mengerti.

"Cakar di sini berarti sesuatu yang menjaga dan melindungi," lanjutnya pelan. "Aku ingin- ah... lupakan."

Taehyung merengut. Ia berharap sesuatu yang besar akan dikatakan langsung oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu, namun harapannya lagi-lagi sirna karena seorang Jeon Jungkook memang tidak biasa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu lupakan aku bertanya tadi."

Selalu seperti itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa, dengan memberikan perhatian pada kekasihnya saja sudah cukup. Ia berharap sikapnya selama ini dapat dimengerti oleh Taehyung.

Sayangnya, harga diri tinggi yang Jungkook miliki itu yang membuat Taehyung kadang meragukan cinta pemuda yang lebih muda itu padanya.

Melihat kekasihnya beraut kesal dan kecewa, mau tak mau perasaan bersalah menyerang Jungkook. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersikap romantis seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya, namun itu artinya ia harus memerangi diri sendiri.

Tapi pemuda bersurai hitam itu akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk melihat senyum Taehyung kembali terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Tae, kemarilah."

Jungkook melihat pemuda yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun itu mendekat, meski wajah masamnya belum juga hilang. Ia duduk di sebelah Jungkook, sementara pemuda yang satunya menyingkirkan laptop yang tadi di pangkunya.

Jungkook mencari tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya, mengelus dengan ibu jarinya, dan Taehyung meneguk ludahnya gugup, karena ia yakin Jungkook sedang berusaha bersikap manis sekarang.

"Huruf kanji itu, artinya aku ingin menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku ingin kau mempercayakannya padaku, sepenuhnya. Seumur hidup, Tae. Kau mengerti?"

Taehyung terdiam, tapi kini menatap Jungkook lekat. Dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya menitikkan air mata haru.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa menangis, huh?" Taehyung hanya menggeleng saat menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Jungkook.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum Jungkook bergumam di pucuk kepala Taehyung. "Aku satu-satunya cakarmu oke?"

Taehyung menggeliat sebentar sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya.

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Clouf3elf**

 **Prompt : Takdir**

 **"Until We Meet Again"**

 **.**

Saat itu Jungkook sedang berbincang dengan seniornya, Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok, mengenai kompetisi dance yang akan mereka ikuti 3 bulan lagi. Sedang asyik diskusi mengenai konsep yang akan mereka gunakan, konsentrasi Jungkook buyar seketika begitu melihat _'dia'._

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung bangkit dan mengejar sosok itu. Mengabaikan teriakan Jimin yang memanggilnya. Jungkook terus mengikuti namja itu sampai ke gazebo taman kampus.

"Ah, Kim Taehyungie... _Hyung_ harus pergi. Tak apa kan?" tanya seseorang yang sedang bersama 'dia'.

'Jadi namanya Kim Taehyung.' ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung tersenyum. " _Ne, hyung_. Ah dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Cengirnya.

Jeon Jungkook terkesiap. Senyum itu. Cengiran kotak itu. Rasanya Jungkook mengenal itu dengan sangat baik. Ah sial, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Jungkook merasa dia seolah sudah sangat mengenal Taehyung. Padahal bungsu Jeon ini yakin jika ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu -lebih tepatnya pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung-. Tapi entah kenapa Jeon Jungkook merasa Kim Taehyung adalah bagian dari takdirnya.

Oh, iya. Selain takdir, Jeon Jungkook juga percaya adanya reinkarnasi. . . Setelah hampir 15 menit hanya menatap dalam jarak aman, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri namja yang sedang asyik membaca itu. Kim Taehyung yang merasa ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya pun sontak menatap orang itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung sendiri merasa seolah mereka tertarik ke dimensi lain. Membawa mereka pada era _Joseon._ Sekelebat bayangan tentang kebersamaan mereka pun berputar layaknya roll film. Hanya karena saling berpandangan.

Ada kejadian di mana mereka berdua sedang berjalan di kawasan istana, tiba-tiba seseorang menembakkan panahnya tepat di jantung Taehyung. Jungkook dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Taehyung. Memeluk pemuda tercintanya tanpa peduli darah Taehyung mengenai pakaian kebesarannya.

 **.**

 **~ooOOoo~**

 **.**

"Taehyung." Jungkook berucap serak.

"Y-ya?" suara Taehyung tak kalah bergetar.

Jungkook memandang wajah manis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Taehyung sendiri langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan sambil saling memandang satu sama lain. Mencoba merasakan sensasi yang dihasilkan. Mencoba mempercayai benang merah yang telah mengikat mereka.

Jungkook lepas kendali. Ditariknya tangan kurus pemuda Kim itu lalu dipeluknya Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Tapi pemuda itu tak menolak. Karena dia tau ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua, dulu.

"Kau … Panglima Kim," bisik Jungkook dengan suara bergetar. "Aku … aku menemukanmu Panglima Kim."

Taehyung tertegun lalu kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menemukanku, Pangeran Jungkook."

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "Kau percaya takdir?"

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi sekarang aku percaya." Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat nafas Jungkook mengenai wajahnya. "Karena takdir sedang melaksanakan tugasnya."

"Menyatukan Pangeran Jungkook dan Panglima Kim setelah dipisahkan sekian lama."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke dalam ciuman panjang yang sarat akan kerinduan. Melumerkan ketegangan akibat penantian panjang mereka untuk kembali bertemu satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **~ooOOoo~**

 **.**

 _"Panglima Kim! Panglima Kim!" Pangeran Jungkook mengguncang-guncang tubuh Panglima Kim yang sekarat._

 _"Uhuk… uhuk." Panglima Kim terbantuk hingga memuntahkan darah. "Pa-pakaianmu... kotor."_

 _"Diamlah dan tetap sadar." Pangeran Jungkook kalut. "PANGGIL TABIB SEGERA!" bentaknya._

 _"Waktu-kku … tak banyak..." dalam kondisi seperti ini Panglima Kim masih sempat memamerkan senyum kotaknya. "Jaga... dirimu."_

 _"Aniya! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku!" seorang pangeran yang terkenal angkuh itu kini meneteskan air matanya._

 _Dengan tangan bergetar, Panglima Kim menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang pangeran. Pangeran Jungkook langsung menggenggam dan menciumi telapak tangan Panglima Kim._

 _"Mari... berjanji... uhuk... untuk bertemu... di generasi selanjutnya."_

 _Pangeran Jungkook mengangguk, "Kau percaya reinkarnasi kan? Dilahirkan berapa kali pun, bahkan jika kita tak saling mengenal, aku akan tetap mencarimu. Aku pasti bisa mengenali Panglima Kim yang kucintai ini."_

 _"Aku pun... begitu." Nafas Panglima Kim mulai putus-putus. "Aku... mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Panglima Kim menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan Pangeran Jungkook._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : ichizenkaze**

 **Prompt : Harapan**

 **"Hope"**

 **.**

"Jungkook, apa harapanmu tahun ini?"

Tubuh Jungkook ditarik paksa oleh jari-jari ramping milik kekasihnya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat serta lengan sekurus ranting milik Taehyung yang kini melingkar di lengannya. Kekasihnya sibuk membuka tutup spidol berwarna merah lalu dengan ceria melingkari tanggal 1 dengan kekehan manis.

"Harapan? Maksudmu resoulusi?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Harapan, Jeon. Harapan." Tekan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap tanggal 1 Januari dengan cetakan hitam besar betuliskan 2016 di atasnya. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Taehyung untuk setia bertanya apa harapan Jungkook disetiap tanggal pada penghujung tahun. Suasana tahun baru masih kentara jelas, letupan kembang api warna-warni indah yang bersinar meledak sampai pada lantai 20 apartemen mereka, suaranya yang ramai tak terdengar namun percikan cahayanya menyala terang di balik jendela satu arah yang menyuguhkan suka cita dan kemeriahan tahun baru yang kental akan keceriaan.

Mereka sendiri hanya berdiam dalam apartemen dengan Taehyung yang meringkuk di sampingnya sambil menonton pesta kembang api dari jauh. Pemuda itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menggeret Jungkook untuk duduk menghadap jendela menyaksikan keramaian di luar sana. Jungkook menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal ditemani secangkir coklat panas. Keduanya masih terlalu lelah untuk ambil bagian. Jeon Jungkook harus berkutat di kantornya hingga tengah malam, bertumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya tak memandang apakah itu tanggal menuju tahun baru atau bukan. Sedangkan pekerjaan Taehyung sebagai seorang penulis buku gambar historikal untuk anak-anak memaksanya untuk tinggal di apartemen dan tak sengaja jatuh tertidur di atas buku-buku tebal yang memuat tentang data-data kerajaan di Korea Selatan.

"Harapan, ya?" Jungkook melepaskan lengannya dari dekapan Taehyung lalu mengalungkannya di leher Taehyung. Menarik leher Taehyung halus hingga membuat wajah kekasihnya mendekat.

"Banyak," ujarnya. Jungkook berharap ia bisa naik jabatan menjadi General Manajer, Jungkook berharap ia bisa mengganti mobil Toyota keluaran tahun 2011 miliknya dengan kendaraan yang jauh lebih modern seperti Maserati GranTurismo atau Audi R8. Jungkook berharap mereka bisa pindah ke apartemen yang jauh lebih besar dan nyaman, terutama di daerah Gangnam atau Hongdae. Ia berharap dapat membelikan Taehyung _XboX_ keluaran terbaru dan mereka bisa memainkannya bersama-sama, berkelahi tentang memilih memainkan _Mad Max_ atau _Quantum Break._ Jungkook berharap ia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak Taehyung liburan keliling Asia, menyusuri Tembok China yang perkasa, mendaki gunung Fuji yang indah, atau berselancar di pantai Kuta yang menantang nyali. Ya Tuhan, banyak sekali harapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Taehyung. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan bentuk _rectangle_ sempurna. "Banyak harapan itu bagus!"

"Tapi ada satu harapan yang _saaaangat_ aku inginkan." Jungkook mengecup cepat pipi Taehyung.

"Apa?" Taehyung menatapnya antusias sembari membalas kecupan Jungkook lalu kembali tersenyum.

Tiga tahun, Jungkook resmi mengikat Taehyung dengan cincin di jari manisnya beserta ucapan janji suci yang tidak akan pernah Jungkook rusak. Kim Taehyung bukanlah pecinta romantis, ia selalu menatap datar semua drama korea romantis yang ditontonnya dan berujar jika semua film itu membuatnya bosan, dan Jungkook bukanlah cowok romantis. Ia menghadirkan cincin berukiran sederhana namun mampu membuat Taehyung terpaku dan merona samar kepada Taehyung di bawah patung Raja Sejong secara tiba-tiba. Mengajak pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menikah sambil berdeham canggung dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan pelukan hangat. Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung dan berbicara lambat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan harapan memiliki sepasang anak kembar?"

Mata Taehyung bersinar, "dan namanya Seoyeon dan Seojung!" Ia berseru ceria dan membuat Jungkook menarik secarik _post-it_ lalu menempelnya di bawah tanggal 1 dengan tulisan ' **memliki Seoyeon dan Seojung** '.

Dan Jungkook yakin, _harapan_ mereka yang satu itu pasti akan terkabul... tak lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Eliza Vie**

 **Prompt : Mitos**

 **"Date"**

 **.**

" _Happy Aniv 5 Month,_ Taehyung sayang ..." _–ya_ , hari ini adalah hari jadi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ke-5. Rasanya baru kemarin Taehyung mengenal Jungkook dan tak terasa kini hubungannya bersama Jungkook sudah mencapai lima bulan, Taehyung berharap akan ada bulan-bulan lain yang akan di laluinya bersama Jungkook.

Seperti kebanyakan para remaja lain. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah memiliki rencanya untuk merayakannya. Malam ini akan ada momen indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan Jungkook tidak perna mengecewakan Taehyung, kekasihnya.

Sesuai janji yang dibuat Jungkook. Tepat pukul tujuh malam Jungkook akan menjemput Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sudah bersiap-siap sejak satu jam yang lalu, Taehyung sengaja bersiap lebih awal karna ia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook menunggu. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin ada kesalahan kecil yang akan mengganggu malam yang spesial ini.

 ** _'Tintong... Tintong...'_**

Taehyung tersenyum senang saat bel rumahnya berbunyi, dan berpikir bahwa Jungkook sudah datang. Dengan cepat Taehyung melangkah keluar kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

"Jung—" Ekspresi Taehyung berubah drastis. _–kecewa_ , orang yang kini ada di hadapannya bukanlah Jungkook! Melainkan tamu tidak diundang. "Jimin, ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, lelaki bernama Jimin dengan seenaknya masuk tanpa ijin. Dan satu lagi, Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung, ia lebih memilih melangkah memasuki kamar Taehyung dan berbaring di sana. "Jimin, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku .."

"Aku apa?" Taehyung merasa kesal melihat sahabatnya ini . Sudah datang tidak diundang, dan lihat, betapa aneh tingkahnya saat ini.

Dengan malas Jimin bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasur milik Taehyung. "Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke sini, apa harus aku melapor terlebih dahulu? Jadi selama ini aku kau anggap apa? Dan kau… Ahh, sudalah, aku sedang kesal!" Jimin kembali menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur milik Taehyung.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk datang. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Aku akan pergi …"

"Pergi? Kau?" Seperti kemasukan setan, secepat kilat Jimin bangkit dari kasur dan melangkah mendekati Taehyung. "Kau ingin pergi …?"

Dengan malas Taehyug menjawab _"-Ya."_

Kedua mata sipit Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan sinis, memberi sorotan seakan mengintrogasi seorang pencuri. "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi bersama Jungkook?" Jimin _pabo_! Jika kau sudah tau kenapa harus bertanya lagi?

"Iya! Jimin, lebih baik kau cepat pulang, atau kau ingin sendirian di sini?" Taehyung semangkin kesal menghadapi Jimin. Lalu Jungkook, ke mana lelaki itu? Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, dia sudah terlambat dan Taehyung akan menghajar bocah itu.

"Kau tega pergi tanpa aku? Taehyung kau ..?"

"Park Jimin! Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan kekasih cerewetmu Min Yoongi?"

"Dia sedang pergi! Itu alasan kenapa aku datang ke sini!"

"Aku tidak perduli. Malam ini aku kan pergi. Dan kau, jangan mengganggu!"

"Taehyung! Taehyung! Kau… Taehyunggg!" Taehyung tidak ingin bercecok lebih panjang dengan Jimin, Taehyung lebih memilih keluar dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dalam rumahnya. Dan semoga saja malam ini tidak akan hancur walaupun awal yang sedikit buruk.

Dan Jungkook ! kemana dia ! Sampai saat ini lelaki itu belum juga datang, Jungkook telah membuatnya menungu dan lihat, dandanan Taehyung kini sudah berantakan. Taehyung benar-benar akan menghajarnya jika Jungkook tidak datang dalam waktu lima detik, mulai dari sekarang!

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Taehyung..." Baru saja Taehyung melangkah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, dan terdengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya, memanggilnya.

"Taehyung… kau mau kemana?" Belum sempat Taehyung melihat sosok yg memanggilnya, dan orang itu kini sudah berada di hadapannya. "Kau terlambat! Aku marah Jungkook!"

Ternyata sosok itu adalah Jungkook, orang yang sejak tadi membuat Taehyung menunggu. Dan Jungkook sedikit bingung saat melihat Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya, padahal janjinya Jungkook akan menjemputnya di rumahnya _–bukan_ di luar rumahnya. "Maaf, tadi akau ada urusan sebentar.. dan kenapa kau bisa berada di luar, _Hyung_?"

"Kau pikir kenapa? Kau membuatku menunggu… ingat aku marah padamu Jungkook." Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya dan mengabaikan kedua mata Jungkook yang menatapnya. Taehyung benar-benar kesal. Ia berharap malam ini akan indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tapi baru awal saja sudah seperti ini, rasanya Taehyung sudah tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

"Hyung, kau benar marah? Ayolah _hyung_ jangan marah, kau ingat malam ini sangat spesial buat kita?" Jungkook berusaha membujuk kekasih manisnya. Dan Jungkook benar-benar mengutuk Namjoon Hyung yang telah membuatnya terlambat seperti ini, jika saja Namjoon tidak menyuruh mengantarkannya ke rumah kekasihnya Jin-hyung, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Dan lihat Taehyung kekasihnya kini marah padanya. " _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf… aku mohon jangan marah. Jika kau ingin marah jangan malam ini, aku mohon _Hyung_.."

Jungkook mengenggam kedua tangan Taehyung berharap kekasihya bisa mengerti dan membuat Taehyung agar melihat ke arahnya, _jujur,_ Jungkook sangat tidak suka jika ia diabaikan seperti ini. " _Hyung_ , aku mohon.."

" _Hyung_..."

" _Hyung_..."

"Ya … Ya… baiklah… Tapi aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu lagi yang akan menggangu kita malam ini."

"Tentu saja! Yaaa... ayo kita pergi sekarang."

" _Ne_.." Akhirnya Jungkook dapat membujuk Taehyung. Walaupun awal yang sedikit buruk, tapi Jungkook pastikan selanjutnya tidak akan buruk, malam ini malam yang spesial, tiadak akan dibiarkan seseorang menganggunya. Dan Jungkook tidak ingin membuat Taehyung kecewa.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju, menuju Namsan Tower tempat tujuan mereka.

 **.**

 **~ooOOOooo~**

 **.**

Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang tersedia. Jika ingin ke Namsan tower kita tidak bisa membawa kendaraan kita langsung ke sana. Ada beberapa transportasi yang sudah disediakan untuk menuju Namsan Tower. Seperti Sunhwan shuttle Bus, Seoul City Tour Bus, Cable Car, atau menaiki tangga yang berada di gunung Namsan. Dan Jungkook memilih menaiki Cable Car.

Malam ini Jungkook dan Taehyung cukup beruntung, mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama, karna tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung yang akan menaiki Cable Car. Selain lebih cepat, saat menaiki Cable Car kita dapat merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, kita dapat melihat pemandangan hutan Namsan di malam hari dari bawa Cable Car.

"Apa masih lama lagi?" Taehyung tampak menggosok kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan kewajahnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya, sesekali Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat keimutan Taehyung. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, tidak… Apa kau kedinginan Hyung?" Saat ini musim dingin, Jungkook tau jika Taehyung tidak tahan berada di luar terlalu lama saat cuaca seperti ini, dan sepertinya antrian tidak lama lagi.

" _Hyung_ , malam ini kau terlihat manis." Di saat seperti ini masih sempatnya Jungkook menggoda Taehyung. Tidak taukah jika kekasihnya hampir mati kedinginan. Dan jujur Jungkook sangat menyukai mantel besar yang di pakai Taehyung. Tubuhnya yang kurus dengan mantel yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari tubunhya membuat Taehyung terlihat imut, dan Jungkook sangat menyukai Taehyung yang imut.

"Jangan menggodaku Jungkook… aku mati kedinginan disini.. dan yakkk! Apa antriannya masih lama lagi?"

Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook tertawa kecil, kekasih manisnya ini memang sangat cerewet, saat marah seperti ini Taehyung masih saja tampak imut. "Apa masih dingin?" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya, setidaknya Jungkook dapat menghangatkan tangan Taehyung. "Selesai! Ayo kita naik."

Tampaknya kedua pipi taehyung merona seperti kepiting rebus, bagimana tidak, secara tiba-tiba Jungkook memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku mantel Jungkook. Dan di dalam sana, Jungkook mengenggam erat tangan Taehyung. Keajaiban seperti apa ini, rasanya Taehyung seperti terbakar dan rasa dingin itu menghilang begitu saja.

Jungkook menarik Taehyung dan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua, _jangan_ lupakan tangan Taehyung yg masih di dalam saku Jungkook. Dan saat ini Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak sendiri, di dalam ada dua pasang kekasih yang duduk di samping mereka , dan sepasang suami istri dengan anak lelakinya duduk di depan mereka.

Selama perjalanan Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menggoda dan tertawa bersama, menikmati pemandangan Hutan Namsan yang terlihat indah dari bawah. Namsan Tower terletak di atas Gunung Namsan, jadi tidak heran jika Namsan Tower di kelilingi hutan.

Terlalu asik bermesraan hingga Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Bocah kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun yang duduk bersama orang tuanya, -tepatnya di depan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Bocah itu tampak beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, dan sejak tadi bocah itu terus memperhatikan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang ada di depannya.

" _Eomma_..." Tangan bocah kecil itu menarik tangan Ibunya yang memeluknyaa. Membuat ibunya kini melihat kearahnya. "Ya, ada apa sayang?"

" _Eomma_.. apa mereka seperti Appa dan Eomma juga?" Tidak hanya berbicara, bocah kecil itu juga menunjuk ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung, membuat yang di tunjuk sangat terkejut. Dan sontak perkataan bocah kecil itu memancing perhatian orang yang ada di sana.

"Eh!" Dengan cepat sang ibu menutup mulut bocah itu.

Saat ini Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar merasa canggung dan sedikit malu. Cepat-cepat Taehyung mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel Jungngkook dan menggeser duduknya membuat jarak dengan Jungkook. Dan jangan lupakan mata-mata yang masih mengarah pada mereka.

"Maaf… maafkan anak saya, sekali lagi maafkan anak saya _ne_.." Ibu itu cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada Jungkook dan Taehyung atas perkataan anaknya yang sedikit lancang.

Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang sangat terpaksa. Saat ini ia benar-benar malu. Sedangkan Jungkook, lelaki tampan itu menatap tajam bocah kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar anak nakal." Mulut Jungkook berkata tanpa bersuara, membuat bocah kecil itu menatap kearahnya. Bukannya takut bocah kecil itu balik menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. Jungkook benar-benar di buat kesal dengan bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu. Tidak hanya membuatnya malu, bocah itu sudah membuat Taehyung menjaga jarak dengannya.

Akhirnya sampai tujuan, saat Cable Car berhenti, cepat-cepat Taehyung keluar dengan diikuti Jungkook. Sebelum keluar Jungkook memberi tatapan tajam untuk bocah kecil itu.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan perkataan bocah nakal tadi." Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung yang berjalan lebih depan darinya.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, lebih baik kita pikirkan apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya." Senyum manis Jungkook membuat Taehyung juga tersenyum. Kini Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan menuju tempat tujuan mereka yang sudah diatur.

 **.**

 **~ooOOOoo~**

 **.**

Dan tujuan pertama Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah Love Lock, yang terletak di teras Namsan Tower.  
Semua sudah di siapkan. Sebelumnya Jungkook sudah membeli dua Gembok yang akan di letakan seperti yang lain. **_Konon mitosnya_** , setiap pasangan yang menggantungkan gembok cinta bertuliskan nama dan keinginan mereka, maka permohonan tersebut akan terkabul, jangan lupa untuk membuang kunci itu jauh-jauh. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Taehyung saat ini.

Kita memang tidak boleh mempercayai mitos. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri banyak mitos yang menjadi nyata, dan selama itu baik tidak akan jadi masalah bukan.

"Taehyung!" Seseorang memanggil Taehyung saat ia sedang asik bersama Jungkook. Dengan cepat Taehyung membalikan bandan dan melihat orang yang berani-benari menggangunya. Dan orang itu adalah—

"Jimin! Kau?" Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba datang, dan apa yang dilakukannya disini.

Tidak ingin malam ini terganggu lagi, cepat-cepat Taehyung menarik Jungkook dan membawanya masuk kedalam Nasam Tower. Taehyung memilih menuju lantai atas Observatorium.

"Taehyung... Tunggu!" Astaga, apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Kenapa dia mengikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung? Lagi-lagi Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk pindah ke tempat lain.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa? Kenapa Jimin mengikuti kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia ingin mengganggu kita."

"Taehyung! Tae... Taee!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung terus menghindar dari Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin terus mengikuti kemana perginya Kedua pasangan itu.

"Astaga! Kenapa Taehyung pergi?" Rasanya Jimin sudah tidak sanggup mengikuti kemana perginya Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sudah mati-matian Jimin datang ke sini, butuh perjuangan untuk sampai ke tempat ini. _Perlu diketahui_ , saat jimin akan menaiki Cable Car, ternyata dompetnya tertinggal. Dengan terpaksa Jimin harus menempuh tangga yang letaknya di kaki gunung Namsan. kau tahu betapa lelahnya Park Jimin saat ini. Ini dilakukannya demi Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Aku hanya ingin memberikan ponselmu yang tertinggal di rumah! Dasar _pabo_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 1** of **2, end**

* * *

 **A/N :** haloooo~~ X3

Ini, semacam antologi dari _challenge_ yang ada di grup fb KookV 8D/gelundungan. Jujur aja, secara pribadi, pas nerima kiriman ff-nya, saya kudu gugulingan dulu abis drabble-nya ketje-ketje sama kreatif *3* /hayatilelah/mabuksamakookv/pingsan. Dan yaaap, ini baru _part_ pertama ya XD masih ada empat _drabble_ lagi yang menanti~~ *wink*

Seperti kata pepatah; _makin banyak individu yang bersatu, makin kaya pula cita rasa sebuah karya._

Terima kasih sudah membaca :3 Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ jangan lupa _feedback_ ya (~^o^)~

Salam hangat,

KookV Fellas.


	2. Part 2

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **Proudly Present** by **Authors** and **Authoresses of KookV Shipper**

 **Cover** by **Cinnynese**

 **.**

 **"Kolase"**

 **Features :** 9 drabbles, collaboration, prompt **"** Tahun Kabisat **"**

 **Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part** 2 **of** 2

 **[** _Ini adalah kolase. Tentang mereka dan cinta yang diberikannya_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Ichimaru Kyoushiro**

 **Prompt : Lupa/Melupakan**

 **"Remember Tomorrow"**

 **.**

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku adalah kekasihmu."

"Kekasihku? Salam kenal, Jungkook. Namaku Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook tersenyum, dia mengelus surai lembut Taehyung yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Matanya terlihat sendu namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya.

" _Hyung_..." bisik Jungkook pelan, berusaha tidak membuat Taehyung terbangun. Biarlah malam saja yang mendengar suara lirihnya ini. "Kau akan kembali melupakanku, dan saat kau membuka mata besok pagi... aku akan kembali jadi sosok asing bagimu..."

Sungguh, Jungkook merasa hatinya tidak berbentuk sekarang, namun dia berusaha menerima. Keadaan seperti ini bukan Taehyung yang mau. Biarlah, tidak apa-apa, Jungkook akan tetap mencintai pemuda kurus itu setulus hatinya.

" _Hyung_..."

Jungkook mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung, suaranya serak, setengah terisak.

"...aku mencintaimu, sampai kapan pun."

Air mata mengalir begitu dari mata Taehyung yang terpejam, mendengar suara Jungkook yang begitu perih membuatnya merasa amat bersalah.

'Maafkan aku, maafkan aku...'

"Halo, _hyung_!"

Taehyung yang sedang mengangkat kotak kardus menoleh. Matanya menatap bingung pada sosok yang tersenyum menyembunyikan gigi kelincinya itu. "Maaf, mencari siapa ya?" tanyanya berusaha sopan.

"Namaku Jungkook," Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Aku kekasihmu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, "Ah... benarkah?"

"Tentu, lihatlah! Kita berfoto bersama kemarin!" Kata Jungkook semangat, menunjukkan ponselnya, walau hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Taehyung yang kebingungan.

Tidak apa-apa.

Sungguh, Jungkook tidak apa-apa dilupakan Taehyung.

Rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa.

"Maaf, Jungkook," Taehyung menatap Jungkook, seakan menyesal, "Aku tidak ingat."

Asal Taehyung masih bisa dilihatnya, sehat dan tidak kekurangan apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku mau memulainya dari awal."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Namaku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

Jungkook balas tersenyum, memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal juga."

Jungkook tidak apa-apa.

Dilupakan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Dia bisa memulainya lagi.

"Jungkookie..."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Jika besok... jika besok aku kembali melupakanmu...

...maukah kau tetap disini? Untuk membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu walau aku tidak mengingatmu?"

"Tentu, hyung. Aku akan selalu disini. Aku akan terus membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, bahkan walau kau melupakanku."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Cakue-chan**

 **Prompt : Kabisat**

 **"Linimasa"**

 **.**

Salju pertama datang.

Biasanya, Kim Taehyung akan duduk di kursi goyang kesayangannya, memandang kosong di balik kaca jendela tanpa gorden yang membatasi, dan pikirannya seolah berkelana pada linimasa empat tahun silam ketika ia tidak sendiri; di sini, di dalam rumah yang mulai sepi, di sebuah kursi goyang ketika salju mulai mampir pada penghujung bulan Februari.

Terdengar klasik. Tapi Taehyung menyukainya.

Karena mimpi selalu bisa menariknya jatuh dari kenyataan.

" _Hyung, kenapa duduk di luar? Kau bisa masuk angin, astaga._ "

"Seperti biasa … cemas yang berlebihan, eh?"

[Kapal feri Korea Selatan, Sewol, dilaporkan tenggelam pada tanggal dua puluh sembilan Februari] .

 _"Sudah kubilang, Hyung! Jangan terlalu lama bermain salju!"_

Senyum tipis terulas. "Tapi aku sangat suka salju, Jungkookie."

[Kurang lebih kapal berada pada 20 kilometer di lepas pantai barat daya Korea Selatan, feri mulai miring saat hendak berlayar ke pulau Jeju].

 _"Berbeda sekali, ya. Hyung menyukai salju, sedangkan aku lebih memilih laut. Dan Hyung tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintai laut?_ "

[Kapal mengangkut 467 penumpang, sebagian besar adalah siswa sekolah menengah dari Ansan yang akan berdamawisata dari Incheon menuju Jeju].

" _Karena laut tak pernah ada batas. Namun selalu kembali pada titik yang sama._ "

[Sinyal Marabahaya dikirimkan sekitar dua koma tujuh kilometer dari Byungpoong pada pukul 08.58 Waktu Standar Korea setempat].

" _Dengan kata lain, ini perasaanku._ "

[Belum ada kepastian sampai saat ini berapa jumlah korban yang dinyatakan tewas. Pasukan Penjaga Pantai masih dalam tahap pencarian jika menemukan penumpang yang tenggelam].

" _Kau mengerti, Tae-hyung?_ "

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Miris. Ironis. Namun secuil harapan selalu hinggap di sana.

" _Untuk itu, izinkan aku pergi, tidak akan lama. Sampai aku kembali."_

[Juru bicara pemilik kapal berkata, jumlah penumpang yang selamat berada dalam persentase yang kecil].

" _Dan saat itu tiba, aku titipkan perasaanku padamu, Hyung. Tunggu aku di sudutnya."_

[Demikian berita Korea _,_ dua puluh sembilan Februari, melaporkan].

"Jungkook …"

Empat tahun yang lalu, Taehyung tidak sendiri. Ia melihat Jeon Jungkook tersenyum, mengucap kalimat sapa ketika ia membuka mata, memberinya kecupan pada setiap kesempatan yang terselip, dan tak lepas pula dari kata-kata cinta penuh candu yang diumbarkan. Empat tahun yang lalu, Jeon Jungkook memutuskan pergi. Melihat dunia di balik bentangan laut yang tak terbatas.

Empat tahun berikutnya, Taehyung merasa kosong. Tak ada kepastian bagaimana sosok Jungkook di luar sana. Tak ada yang tahu keadaannya. Tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana eksitensinya saat ini.

Empat tahun berjalan, ketika tahun Kabisat selalu berputar seperti orbit di luar angkasa mengitari porosnya, Taehyung tak pernah menemukan kepastian.

Selalu seperti itu.

Berjalan monotonis; layaknya samudra luas tanpa batas. Empat tahun. Kabisat yang datang. Harapan yang tak pernah pasti.

Dan satu doa yang selalu Kim Taehyung ucapkan sepenuh hati kepada Jeon Jungkook.

"… hiduplah sampai saat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Ryo Hyuk**

 **Prompt : Lagu (Jin – I Love You)**

 **"Confession"**

 **.**

Aku kembali tersenyum saat mengingat lagi senyumnya.

 **~::::::~**

Bukan bermaksud menyembunyikan segalanya, namun bagiku… yang seperti ini sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin dia menyalah artikan apa yang akan aku katakan padanya, atau hal lain yang mungkin dia dengar dari orang lain.

Benar jika aku adalah seorang pengecut, apa salahnya tinggal bilang bahwa aku merasakan hal lain untuknya. Namun rasanya ini terlalu berat.

Aku hidup bukan dalam dunia mimpi yang aku ciptakan sendiri, seperti halnya jalinan kalimat dalam paragraf cantik bernama novel cinta. Namun aku berada dalam kungkungan realitas kejam bernama kehidupan yang membuatku kadang muak dengan apa yang mereka sebut dengan moral dan norma masyarakat.

Aku mencoba menjadi yang terbaik, namun jika mereka tahu aku menyukai seseorang yang tak seharusnya aku sukai, mungkinkah aku tetap menjadi si baik di mata mereka. Sulit dikatakan, bahkan untuk dirinya yang begitu special untukku.

Lihat dia, cantik ya? Senyum kotaknya itu benar-benar membuatku merasa terbang ke awang-awang. Aku tak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya. Mereka bilang dia itu agak 'tidak waras', tapi bagiku dia adalah orang paling unik di seluruh dunia. Penuh energi, penuh tawa dan selalu membuat sekitarnya bahagia.

Itu menurutku, tapi entah dengan yang lain.

 **~::::::~**

Entah sudah sejak kapan aku mendengarkan lagu ini. Namun kurasa lagu ini benar-benar sesuai dengan hatiku sekarang.

Aku mencintaimu …

Aku mencintaimu …

Namun aku tahu jika kita sangatlah berbeda.

Bolehkah aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu dan semua tetap baik-baik saja, hey, Kim Taehyung?

Kau dengar aku?

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Bodohnya aku, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika aku memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya. Namun, jujur saja, perasaan kehilangannya adalah momok terbesar yang tak ingin aku terima dalam hidup.

Wajah manisnya selalu terbayang lebih gila lagi dalam benakku. Sekarang tak hanya ketika malam menjelang tidur, tapi setiap saat. Saat aku akan makan, atau saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang kutuju, wajahnya selalu terbayang dengan senyum cantiknya sambil mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan.

Membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Masih dengan santai saat kulihat dia berlalu di hadapanku, ada senyum kecil terlukis saat dia dengan bodohnya tersedak karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti yang entah kenapa dia makan bulat-bulat. Dasar Taehyung, mau membuatku mati karena gemas, huh?

"Lihat dia, orang aneh itu datang lagi Jungkook-ah," kata Jimin yang menunjuk Taehyung dengan wajah nakalnya. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia ke sini lagi, kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti memilih keluar dari sekolah ini. Keanehannya itu membuat dia mendapat kesulitan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Dari pada mengoceh lebih baik membantunya Jimin-ah, kita disini bukan untuk ikut-ikutan membuat kehidupan seseorang lebih buruk setiap hari. Atau kau takut jika kau akan terseret pembullian bodoh itu?" Yoongi berujar sarkastik. "Aku pulang bersamanya kemarin, entah kenapa dia ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Sedih saat mendengar bahwa teman-temannya kini mulai menjauhinya karena tak ingin ikut-ikutan di- _bully_. Tapi apa kau tahu? Dia bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Pikirnya semua orang akan bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi tingkah lakunya malah dipandang buruk di sekolah ini."

Aku mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi-hyung dengan ngilu. Lagi. Betapa pengecutnya aku. Kenapa aku selalu diam saat melihatnya dipukuli? Kenapa aku selalu diam saat dia dicaci di hadapan siswa-siswa yang lain? Seharusnya aku ke sana saat dia sedang terluka, bukan saat setelah dia mendapat lukanya, lalu melihat senyum bodohnya yang membuatku ingin menangis itu.

"Kau juga Jungkook-ah, tidak masalah kau ini suka pada siapa. Tapi kupikir hanya muncul setelah dia terluka karena dipukuli setiap hari sudah semakin memprihatinkan. Aku tak segan-segan membantumu memukul balik orang-orang yang membuat Taehyung babak belur. Kupikir si _Rapper_ gila itu juga tak akan tinggal diam jika tahu di sekolah milik ayahnya terjadi hal seperti ini."

"Namjoon-hyung akan kembali dari Amerika?" tanyaku antusias.

"Minggu depan seharusnya dia sudah disini. Kudengar dia membawa pulang seorang pemuda ke sini, Jin begitu dia memanggilnya. Kalau kau tak bodoh, kupikir kau tahu si Jin itu apanya si Namjoon." Lanjut Yoongi hyung lagi.

Mendengar kabar Namjoon-hyung, maka sudah kuputuskan ...

 **~:::::::~**

Lagu itu masih mengalun, merdu... menutupi detak jantungku yang berdentum heboh. Taehyung masih terlihat kesulitan membuka bungkus permen yang tadi aku berikan padanya. Entah kenapa dia tak bertanya kenapa aku pulang bersamanya atau kenapa aku tiba-tiba muncul secepat ini.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Dahinya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Sekarang sudah terpasang plaster di dahi sebelah kanannya, memang tak terlihat karena rambut depannya yang hampir menutupi mata itu menghalangi, namun saat angin menyibak rambutnya tadi, aku melihat sebuah plaster luka sudah bertengger manis disana.

Menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menghentikan tangannya yang sibuk membuka bungkus permen, menatapku dengan mata polosnya dan mengerucutkan bibir, tersenyum sedikit sebelum menganggukan kepala tanda bahwa dia memang sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Apa kau sering dipukuli seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tak pernah membalas?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin membiarkan orang bodoh tetap menjadi orang bodoh. Mereka juga tak semena-mena terhadapku, kok. Lagi pula ini cukup menghibur."

"Ya?"

"Saat di SMP aku menjadi ketua _gank_ , jadi kena pukul sudah biasa untukku. Tapi saat SMA aku sudah tidak main _gank_ - _gank_ -an lagi. Hidupku menjadi sedikit membosankan. Tapi melihat tingkah orang-orang bodoh itu, setidaknya hidupku sedikit berwarna. Ehe. Wahhh berhasil, kau mau?" tanya Taehyung antusias, dia akhirnya berhasil membuka bungkus permennya.

Aku? Tersihir dari setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Dia ketua gank-hidupnya membosankan-dipukuli sebagai hiburan, sepertinya ini benar-benar tak sesuai yang kupikirkan.

"Kau kaget, ya?"

"Ah... sedikit."

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu itu bahkan berkata jika kau kageeet sekali."

"Ahaha benarkah?" aku tertawa garing.

Hening menggelayut hebat, sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Dia sekarang bahkan sedang menikmati permennya. Sementara aku, aku malah bermonolog dengan diriku sendiri.

"Hey, kau?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan mendengarkan lagu itu terus? Sampai kapan kau mau mengucapkan kata keramat itu padaku? Hum?"

Mati. Mati kau Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku memang aneh, tapi aku tak terlalu bodoh jika kau sebenarnya memiliki ahem yeah ahem padaku kkkk~ kau sering melihatku hingga aku merasa ngeri karena kau seperti tak berkedip, kau juga sering muncul setiap mereka selesai memukuliku. Kau suka padaku kan Jeon Jungkook?"

Aku kehilangan percaya diriku saat itu juga. Aku kehilangan kewarasanku saat itu juga. Bukan berarti aku tak bahagia saat mendengar semua kata yang dia ucapkan padaku beberapa saat lalu, tapi aku hanya terlalu malu saat aku yang belum seratus persen mengumpulkan percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku malah terbaca laksana buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

"Aku... juga suka padamu kok, hihi dan masalah itu, kau yang ' _mengatur'_ kendali."

Saat itu aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajah merona dan senyum malu yang dia suguhkan padaku.

Ya Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook, kau pasti sedang dilanda mimpi paling gila seumur hidupmu.

 **~:::::::~**

Namjoon hyung terus mengerutkan alis saat melihat Taehyung yang tak berhenti mondar-mandir. Dia akan bersuara, namun Taehyung keburu menyauti kata-katanya.

"Namjoon-hyung, aku mau tanya."

"Ya?"

"Apa Jin-hyung juga sampai menangis dan berteriak-teriak saat kalian berdua di kamar. Kau tahu kan maksudku, maksudku kau... dan Jin-hyung... ehe... ehehehehehe."

"Jungkook-ah."

Aku menoleh kaku pada Namjoon-hyung yang memanggilku.

Kali ini aku akan mati.

Benar-benar mati karena malu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Judalismic**

 **Prompt : 29 Februari**

 **"February 29th"**

 **.**

Ada tanda lingkaran yang dibuat oleh spidol merah terang tepat di ruang kosong di samping angka 28 setiap bulan Februari. Dan kali ini yang ketiga kalinya Baek Kyungdo melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau melingkari tanggal yang tidak ada?" Kyungdo merobek halaman paling depan kalender dinding yang tergantung apik di ruang tamu apartemen Taehyung yang sempit.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak acuh, mengaduk milktea yang tengah dibuatnya di meja dapur. "Kebiasaan," jawabnya singkat tanpa niat memberikan penjelasan lebih terang. Meninggalkan kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu dalam rasa keingintahuan yang tak pernah terpuaskan.

"Ada yang harus kauingat di tanggal itu?" Kyungdo menggulung robekan halaman pertama dari kalender dinding yang mencetak fotonya dalam pose memegang sekuntum mawar hitam lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitam berpayet abu keperakan yang menjadi tema gothic agensi modelnya tahun ini.

Mungkin Baek Kyungdo memanglah bukanlah seorang jenius seperti ahli-ahli Asia Barat dan Babilonia. Mungkin Baek Kyungdo memang bukanlah seorang ahli falak, ahli sains, ataupun ahli astronomi. Namun ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk—tahu—bahwa selalu ada tanggal khusus yang datang hanya satu kali dalam empat tahun.

Tanggal 29 Februari.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu di tanggal itu?" Kyungdo mencoba lagi, saat disadarinya tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia merasa ingin tahu, harus tahu, ia -perlu- tahu.

"Aku akan kembali menjadi Bulan yang genap sempurna." Taehyung mengomentari dari tempatnya kini membuka tirai jendela apartemennya yang tak seluas kediaman kekasihnya yang tak pernah berhenti memintanya untuk tinggal bersama. Hujan yang turun dengan lebat di penghujung bulan Februari itu bergemuruh bersahutan, bergemeratak di permukaan luar kaca jendela.

"Kau tidak merasa sempurna bersamaku?" Senyap merambat untuk beberapa saat hingga Kyungdo memutuskan untuk menjadi orang terbodoh dalam hidupnya karena memepertanyakan hal yang seharusnya ia telah tahu jawabannya.

Taehyung menempelkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin dan berembun. "Aku tidak bisa memilih kapan dan dengan siapa aku merasa sempurna."

"Duniamu hanya berputar karenanya. Kau hidup hanya untuknya." Kyungdo tertawa pahit tanpa nada humor sama sekali.

"Aku milikmu untuk 365 hari lagi. Dan itu bukan waktu yang sedikit. Apa yang membuatmu tidak puas?" Taehyung membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dunia di balik kaca yang memburam dan menampilkan badai.

Kyungdo meremas rambut sehitam arangnya dan berkata dengan frustasi, "Aku mengecat rambutku seperti dia. Aku menggunakan lensa kontak seperti dia. Aku mengenakan pakaian seperti dia. Aku berbicara seperti dia. Jika ada yang -tidak puas- di sini, itu adalah kau!"

Jari-jemari Taehyung yang menempel di permukaan jendela mengerut, dengan tekanan yang lebih dari seharusnya ia mencakar kaca yang dingin dan kaku itu. "Karena kau bukan dia."

"Apa yang diberikannya untukmu tapi tidak bisa kuberikan?" Kyungdo meninggikan suaranya, menghampiri Taehyung dengan langkah lebar dan gusar.

Taehyung rasakan rambut di belakang kepalanya ditarik dengan kasar ke belakang, membuat kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Dipejamkannya matanya dan ia tolak mati-matian ringisan yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Apa yang dijanjikan Jeon Jungkook padamu hingga kau tidak pernah bisa melupakannya bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu? Apa yang ia berikan padamu yang tidak bisa kuberikan?" Kyungdo menjambak kasar rambut Taehyung dan berteriak kasar tepat di telinganya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat. Tanpa goyah ia berkata, "Jeon Jungkook adalah matahariku. Aku akan berotasi untukmu, namun aku berevolusi hanya untuknya. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya barang sedetik pun setiap hari. Saat kau menggauliku, saat kau memukulku, saat kau mencintaiku, saat kau membenciku, aku selalu hidup hanya untuknya."

Kyungdo membanting kepala Taehyung ke atas meja kopi berukir di sisi bingkai jendela bahkan sebelum Taehyung sempat menarik napas.

"Dia tidak ada saat kau membutuhkannya. Dia tidak pernah ada untukmu. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia tidak memikirkanmu. Dia -tidak- peduli padamu!" Kyungdo berteriak histeris.

"Karena kau memenjarakanku di sini." Taehyung mendesis, tak menyembunyikan kebencian yang dalam dari sorot matanya yang kini menatap kekasihnya itu lekat. "Jika kau melepaskanku, aku akan berlari mengejar matahariku."

Kyungdo meraung murka. Dibantingnya kepala Taehyung sekali lagi ke permukaan meja bertepi kasar. "Kau boleh bermimpi. Tapi jangan pernah harap mimpimu itu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau adalah milikku, milikku yang tak akan pernah kulepaskan. Kau harus melihatku mati jika ingin lepas dariku!"

Taehyung merasakan pipinya basah. Ia yakin air matanya telah mengering sejak tiga tahun lalu, namun entah mengapa ia selalu salah.

Sesalah ia berpikir bahwa meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook demi melindungi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu dari kegilaan Baek Kyungdo dan jatuh dalam pelukan pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Kau sudah memilihku pada persimpangan hidupmu. Kau memilih meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook dan datang kepadaku. Dan itulah yang akan selalu dan terus kaulakukan seumur hidupmu!" Kyungdo berteriak, dan menambahkan dengan sebuah bisikan yang tajam dan melukai, "Kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi selama jantungku masih berdetak dan nadiku masih berdenyut."

Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya, membuat air mata terakhirnya meleleh melikui lekuk wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik.

"Kau tertawa?" Kyungdo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau menertawakanku?"

"Tepat tanggal 29 Februari 365 hari dari sekarang, Jungkook akan keluar dari penjara dan mencarimu. Ia akan menghabisimu." Taehyung berujar dengan tenang, sedingin es.

"Kau lupa kau tidur denganku, membiarkanku melakukan apa pun yang kumau padamu, dari mulai hal yang terbersih sampai yang terkotor, agar aku membiarkannya tetap hidup dan membusuk di penjara." Kyungdo mendesis bagaikan ular yang terluka, namun ego dan harga dirinya tak membiarkannya kalah.

"Kau menjebaknya. Kau membuatnya menjalani hukuman yang tidak seharusnya ia dapatkan. Kau menghancurkan hubungan kami, tapi tidak perasaanku untuknya yang tak akan pernah mati." Taehyung tersedak saat dirasakannya jemari Kyungdo yang kasar mencekik lehernya, namun dengan terbata masih dilanjutkannya bisikan yang memekakkan telinga bagi Baek Kyungdo, "Aku tidak akan mati selama Jungkook masih hidup. Karena dialah matahariku."

Dan Baek Kyungdo tahu.

Sebenci apa pun ia pada Kim Taehyung yang mencintai Jeon Jungkook lebih dari segalanya di dunia ini, ia terlalu mencintai Kim Taehyung untuk sanggup membunuhnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat. Apa yang akan dilakukan pecundang itu saat ia menghirup kembali udara bebas, dan saat ia tahu bahwa kekasih yang sangat digilainya itu menjadi pelacur yang kutiduri setiap malam." Kyungdo mengendurkan cekikannya, hanya untuk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan mencumbu Taehyung tanpa ampun dengan kasar.

365 hari lagi, Taehyung berbisik pada hujan yang meraung bersahutan di luar kaca jendela. Taehyung membiarkan rohnya melayang keluar dari tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuh kosong itu dinodai oleh 'kekasih'nya ini, sementara jiwanya berkelana mengenang keindahan dan kebahagiaan masa lalu yang telah lama berlalu namun takkan pernah terlupa.

Mungkin Jeon Jungkook akan membencinya. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook akan menatapnya dengan jijik dan membuangnya. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook akan meninggalkan dan melupakannya.

Yang manapun, bagi Taehyung, adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada mati tanpa sempat mengucap kata maaf pada orang yang paling dicintainya hingga ia rela melakukan apa pun untuknya itu.

Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Kim Taehyung berpikir bahwa ia ingin mati setelah Jeon Jungkook mendengarnya mengucapkan 'Maaf, aku mencintaimu.'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 2** of **2, end**

* * *

 **A/N :** halooo lagiii~~ XD

Errr... kerasa kan bedanya _part_ 1 sama _part_ 2? :"D ah tapi, di sini masih ada kok yang fluff-fluff-nya *wink* XDD Jadi inget, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih dulu buat Teh Ayame (ya ituu... yang bikin Tae tersiksa di drabble akhir/woi) abis udah bantuin adain _challenge_ ini , si saya kerjaannya ngeggangguin teteh mulu, wkwkwk/plak.

Buat _author-author_ yang udah berpatisipasi dalam _challenge_ ini jugaaaa. Saya terharu :"D *bow* Kalian semua ketje-ketjeeeee ,

Oh oh! terima kasih juga yang udah _fave, follow,_ dan _review_ :"D sini sini, saya pelukin dulu satu-satu/terjaaaaaang. Untuk beberapa pertanyaan, nanti saya coba bales di-PM ya X'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ kotak review selalu terbuka kok *wink*

Salam hangat,

KookV Fellas.


End file.
